Letters
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Two Torchwood Operatives find two letters in the old Archives, one is addressed to their boss and the other is addrressed simply 'To whoever finds this'.


"I can't get this effing door open!"

"There it's open."

"Is this it? Archives? Man I was expecting something really cool!"

"Should we be down here? If we're caught we'll be put into cells with the Weevils. Again."

"I'm not making you stay."

"I just don't want to get into trouble but you drag me into it Johanna."

"Come on Connor and just shut up!"

The two Torchwood operatives looked at each other. The Irishman shook his head and followed his colleague into the darkened archives. Johanna was rummaging around filing cabinets and Connor ran his torch along the shelves. Occasionally they spoke when different files or alien items took their attention and it was Johanna who found the two envelopes hidden at the bottom of a filing cabinet. One envelope had Jack's name written on it and the other simply asked whoever found it to open it. As they looked at each other, their colleague's voice came over the comms asking where they were. Connor and Johanna ran out of the archives shutting the door and dusting themselves off as they returned to the main part of the hub. Rebecca looked at them with a raised eyebrow as Connor and Johanna ushered their medic into the med bay and showed her the envelopes.

"Well why aren't we opening them then?" Rebecca asked brushing back a strand of her red hair.

"Is Jack around?" Johanna asked.

"No he's yelling at UNIT in his office." Rebecca replied and Connor opened the envelope and opened the letter and ran his eyes over it before handing it to the women to read.

_To whoever finds this letter,_

_First of all we should congratulate you because if you're reading this then you must be working for Torchwood and have realised just what a job it is. And if you haven't tried to run from it then you're either very brave or really stupid. __**We prefer to think we've chosen the first option.**__ Thank you Gwen, we decided to write this letter after the death of two of our colleagues and close friends Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper. A better technician (Tosh) and pain in the backside (Owen) the world is yet to know. As you've probably realised fighting liens on a daily basis isn't all fun and games and all-guns-blazing; it's hard sometimes. People get hurt or they're lost and sometimes people in Torchwood mental state can be seriously messed up. Therefore we have some advice for you to ensure you don't go insane due to the job._

_**1, Don't mess with an alien object. If you don't know what it does pushing the big red button won't help.**__ Too right, Jack claims he can still feel where the shrapnel cut into him.__** You'd know about that Ianto ;)**_

_2, If you have loved ones outside of Torchwood for their own protection tell them you've signed the Official Secrets Act which means that by law you can't talk about it. When loved ones get involved it causes too much trouble and can put them into extreme danger. Naming no names; GWEN!__** Hey I stand by what I did! **_

_**3, Jack's stories may or may not be true we're never sure but if one of his insane exes turns up in town do not trust them. **__Yeah you made that mistake didn't you Gwen. __**Shut up!**_

_4, Life in Torchwood is too short. Therefore tell your loved ones that you love them. Don't leave it until it's too late and the chance for happiness with them is gone._

_Finally we say to whoever is reading this, what we do is amazing; there is no doubt about that but try to remember what's really important. Keeping yourself alive and protecting the human race. In the end that is all that matters. The high probability is that by the time you're reading this we too will have died and you need to accept the fact that in Torchwood it's rare for operatives to reach 30 never mind retire so make the most with the time you've got. Good luck with saving the world and do Torchwood proud._

_Yours sincerely:_

_Ianto Jones, __**Gwen Cooper-Williams.**_

Rebecca and Johanna looked at Connor. They weren't fools and knew what had been written in the letter already but the fact that they had support from people who had died about twenty years ago was a sort of comfort. It showed them that it wasn't just them who had to lie to people and hide the truth of their jobs. Rebecca and Johanna's families lived in Cardiff and they both had to lie heavily through their teeth to ensure both of their families didn't find out about their true occupations. Torchwood was the city's worst kept secret. Connor's parents and six sisters lived in Wexford in Ireland but even he couldn't tell them what he did; besides they'd never believe him. Johanna took the second letter and walked up to Jack's office. Jack had just gotten off the phone and smiled at Johanna as she entered his office.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Something we found downstairs. I think you should read it." Johanna said looking Jack square in the face. Jack looked at the envelope and Johanna took that as her excuse to leave. Jack opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Dear Jack,_

_I don't need to guess what must have happened if you're reading this. I know I must have died by this time and you, knowing you were looking around the archives. I think if those walls could speak they'd have many X-rated stories to tell about us. There are many things I want to write in this letter but the most important is this: I love you. I know what we have isn't exactly a proper relationship. Heck I don't know what you'd call it but maybe that doesn't matter. All that does matter is the fact that I do love you and I want you to remember that and remember me. All the good and bad times we've had together because I will never forget you._

_I love you_

_Ianto._

Jack wiped his eyes as he read the letter. He had loved Ianto more than anybody. It broke him completely when he lost him. He had wanted to give up and run from Earth and travel the skies until he was able to return to Ianto but he knew Ianto would give him the biggest kick up the backside and one of those famous eye rolls of his. Jack folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket. He looked at the photo that was on his desk. It had been taken in what felt like a different lifetime of him and Ianto, arms around each other grinning at the camera Ianto was holding at the same time. Jack remembered that day like it was yesterday. Jack reached for the photo and smiled at the image of his long-deceased lover.

"I love you too Ianto." He whispered.


End file.
